nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript/Happy Holidays
Happy Holidays Season 1, Episode 22 (Opening shot; fade in to Kai-Lan’s house at nighttime. It is snowing. Cut to the interior. Kai-Lan is in her pjs and wrapped in a blue blanket. She is sitting near the fireplace and sipping a cup of hot cocoa. Just then, she heard a knock at her door. Kai-Lan gets up and goes to answer it. The ants stood outside.) * Kai-Lan “Ni hao, ants.” * San “Ni hao, Kai-Lan. Do you mind if my friends and I come in? Our houses ran out of power.” * Kai-Lan “Sure, ants. Make yourself right at home.” (She lets the ants into her house. The ants settle next to the fireplace and put out their sleeping bags.) * Bubu “Awww yeah! That’s more like it!” * 1 “Sooo much warmer!” * Kai-Lan “Is everyone getting comfortable?” * Ants “Yes.” * Fufu “But there’s just one more thing.” * Kai-Lan “Oh. What is it?” * Fufu “Kai-Lan, do you think you can read me a story?” * Bubu “I’d like to hear a story, too.” * San “Count me in.” * Ants “We all want to hear a story!” * Kai-Lan “Okay. Hmm…” (She goes to a bookshelf and takes out a book. Then, she sits down near the ants.) * Kai-Lan “You know, ants. Christmas is the best time of the year. It’s all about joy, playtime, singing Christmas carols, getting together with family and friends...and best of all, recieving gifts from ---” (gasp) “...Santa Claus!” * Ants “Oooooh.” * Kai-Lan “But there are some stories out there...where there is one person in town who doesn’t like the holidays.” * Fufu “Oh my.” * Kai-Lan (holds out the book) “But this story is a little different.” * San “How?” * Kai-Lan “Well...you know how there’s this story about an old man who doesn’t like Christmas?” * Bubu “Oh yeah! And he gets a visit from three spirits...or was it four?” * Kai-Lan “Oh, you’ll find out. This story is about a little girl who always hated Christmas.” * Ants “Oooooh!” * Kai-Lan “Would you like to hear it?” * Ants “Yes! Yes! Yes!” * Kai-Lan “Okay, here’s your story!” (opens book, reading) “ ‘Once upon a time…’ “ (Dissolve to a city. It is snowing.) * Kai-Lan (voiceover, reading) “ ‘...in the city of London, everyone is going about on their usual routines. It is Christmas Eve at that time. Everyone was so happy that the best day of the year is around the corner. Well...almost everyone. There was one person who is never happy about Christmas. It was a little girl..’ “ (Cut to the little girl, Lulu, in her backyard.) * Kai-Lan (voiceover, reading) “ ‘Every year on Christmas Eve, the little girl would get rid of every single ornament and decoration in the house. She even took down the family’s Christmas tree. And everytime she did so, she would find the house completely decorated. No one, not even her family, knew why she was doing this.’ “ (The little girl sits on her doorstep.) * Kai-Lan (voiceover, reading) “ ‘Everyone tries to get her to get into the Christmas spirit. But it was no use, no matter how hard they tried. She just isn’t happy about the holidays...not one bit.’ “ * Lulu “Ugh! I hate Christmas...I hate, hate Christmas.” (goes to the fully decorated tree) “I mean...what’s the whole of celebrating? All you do is sing stupid songs, eat dessert, and get presents from a fat, old man who rides on a magical sled!” (She looks out the window.) * Lulu “The thing I hate most of all is getting presents.” * Kai-Lan (voiceover, reading) “ ‘She was already tired of spending half an hour complaining and saying how much she hates Christmas. So what does she do? She goes down to the candy store. The candy maker was always bouncing, most likely because his favorite holiday is around the corner.’ “ (Lulu enters the candy store.) * Lulu “Hello?” (The candy maker -- Hoho -- approaches her.) * Hoho “Hey there, girly! Say, aren’t you that girl who’s going all ‘Dah, I hate Christmas!’. Am I right?” * Lulu “Yes...that’s me.” * Hoho “Do you mind me asking...why?” * Lulu “Are you asking me why I hate Christmas? Does that even matter?” * Hoho “No, but maybe a candy cane can cheer you up!” * Lulu “You don’t know me. I don’t need candy to be happy. Candy canes are red and white, just like Christmas...UGH!” (She leaves the store, leaving a confused candy maker. The little girl was walking down the street when she hears someone calling to her.) * Tolee (from o.s.) “Hey!” (A few cars come rolling, and he gestures them to stop. Then, gestures one side to go. The koala is wearing a police outfit.) * Tolee “What were you thinking, young lady? If it hadn’t been for me, you would be in the hospital right now…on the best day of the year.” * Lulu “By best day of the year, you mean...Christmas?” * Tolee “Yes. But, I wonder why you hate Christmas so much? I mean, who would have negative feelings for the best time of the year?” * Lulu “Me. Now, can I walk down the street?” (The police koala lets her pass. Cut to Lulu walking down the sidewalk. Just then, an ornament falls on her head. She looks up to see a firefighter -- Rintoo -- hanging them up on a small building.) * Rintoo (calling out) “Sorry about that!” * Lulu “You people are crazy!” * Rintoo “Crazy? But why do you…?” * Lulu “I know what you’re gonna ask me! And the answer is ‘it’s none of you business!’!” (She runs off, leaving a very bewildered fireman. The candy maker and the police man gather, with Rintoo joining them.) * Rintoo “What is her deal?” * Hoho “Dude, don’t you know who that is? That’s the girl who hates Christmas!” * Rintoo “What?! Why?” * Tolee “Nobody knows.” * Rintoo “Then...what can we do?” * Tolee “Hey! Maybe the baker can make something good for her!” (Cut to the three entering a bakery. The owner -- Ms. Kai-Lan -- welcomes them.) * Kai-Lan “Welcome! What brings you here today?” * Hoho “Ms. Kai-Lan. Do you think you can make something good for the...girl who hates Christmas?” * Kai-Lan “Oh? What do you want me to make for her?” * Rintoo “Cookies.” * Kai-Lan (happily gasps) “COOKIES! Yes! I want make the best Christmas cookies this town has even seen...and I need you three to help me!” * Tolee, Hoho (saluting) “Yes, ma’am!” (Cut to the little girl walking to her house. She enters and closes the door behind her. The girl’s grandfather -- Yeye -- comes walking in.) * Lulu “Hello, grandfather.” * Yeye “Hello, Lulu. How was your day?” * Lulu “Good, I guess. Except I wish I wasn’t here to celebrate Christmas. I mean, I don’t know why this is such a frolicking holiday.” * Yeye “Now, Lulu. I know Christmas has been a bust for you, but I bet it can be better this year.” * Lulu “Nothing can make me love Christmas. How could this get any worse?” (Just then, the doorbell rang. Lulu goes to answer it. The police man, fireman, candy maker, and the baker are on her doorstep with bags full of cookies.) * Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho “Happy holidays, Ms. Lulu!” * Lulu “Ahhhhh! No more!” (She takes the bags and throws them in their face. With that, she slams the door and marches up to her room. She slams the door behind her and sits on her bed.) * Lulu “This is so stupid!” (She goes to the window.) “If I had one wish...I wish Christmas never existed in the first place!” (Immediately after making that statement, her mirror began to flash with colors. The room went a bit dark. Just then, she noticed a withered being in the mirror. It began to climb out of the mirror and slowly approached her bed. This is Cappy in his withered form; color is faded and his right arm is all black.) * Lulu “Who are you?” * Cappy “Don’t you recognize me? I’m your friend.” * Lulu “Cappy?” * Cappy “That’s right.” * Lulu “You heard what I said, didn’t you?” * Cappy “I’m not stupid, Lulu. I heard everything, even the wish you made. Listen to me, Lulu. I’m a ghost now. If I grant your wish now, you’ll soon regret it.” * Lulu “You don’t understand. I never got what I wanted! No one understands me, not even you! You’re just...just... like an apple that has sat on a counter for days, thinking he’s some kind of genie!” * Cappy “Do you want me grant your wish?” * Lulu “Yeah, go ahead! I don’t care what happens!” * Cappy (makes a creepy smile) “If you insist…” (He snaps his two fingers and goes back into the mirror. Shortly, the lights go back on.) * Lulu “So I wished Christmas never existed...what could possibly go wrong?” (She lays down on her bed and was about to fall asleep, when a ghostly phoenix -- Felix -- in a toga flies in. The little girl immediately sits up in surprise.) * Lulu “Hey. I wasn’t expecting you. Who are you?” * Felix “Of course you weren’t expecting me, young lady. I am the Spirit of Christmas Past.” * Lulu “Okay, so, what’s your purpose of suddenly dropping by?” * Felix “Well, I’m supposed to help you. I believe you were the girl that hated Christmas a hundred percent.” * Lulu “Yes, that’s me…” * Felix “Okay. I want you to look back. Can you ever think of a time where you actually loved Christmas? If you can’t seem to remember it, then perhaps I’ll take you to the past.” * Lulu “For real? Are we time traveling?” * Felix “Oh, no. Time traveling is something that should never be tampered with. But, I suppose it’s like time traveling. Anyway, come with me.” (He grabs her hand and both go into the mirror. The time peroid is now in the past inside a building.) * Lulu “Say, I remember this place. This used to be my nursery school.” * Felix “Yes. This was before you became an...anti-Christmas celebrator.” (The little girl noticed herself as a two-year-old playing with crayons and paper. She is drawing Santa Claus and a couple of presents.) * Lulu “Was I...drawing something related to Christmas?” * Felix “You sure were. When you were in nursery school, you used to love Christmas.” * Lulu “I do?” * Felix “Don’t pretend you don’t know. Does this ring any bells to you?” * Lulu “Sort of.” (shakes her head) “Okay. That’s enough. I can’t stand this. Take me home now.” (Cut to the girl’s bedroom. She walks out of the mirror, and shortly encountered another spirit. It is an elegant-looking unicorn with a small mistletoe on his head. He wears a dark blue marching band outfit.) * Lulu “And was I expecting you?” * Ulysses “Do not worry, young girl. I am the Spirit of Christmas Present.” * Lulu “And judging by your name, I’m assuming you’re gonna take me to the present.” * Ulysses (chuckles) “Oh, well. That’s right. Now come.” (He grabs her by the hand and both walked into the mirror. Cut to the interior of a house in full Christmas decoration.) * Lulu “What is this?” * Ulysses “This takes place a week after your fourth birthday.” * Lulu “Really?” (The little girl saw her four-year-old counterpart running excitedly into the kitchen. Her grandfather gives her a present. She opens it, and suddenly began to angrily yell and cry. She runs up to her room.) * Ulysses “You remember that?” * Lulu “Yes. Why?” * Ulysses “Well, you know that wish you made when you don’t want Christmas to exist anymore?” * Lulu “Yeah?” * Ulysses “Have you ever thought how it can affect the...future?” * Lulu “So I made one stupid wish. No big deal.” * Ulysses “Really big deal. Young girl, you must think about how your actions can affect the world around you. Otherwise, there will be consequences.” * Lulu “Consequences? Like...what?” * Ulysses “Good question. If your wish remains unchanged by the future, you will reveal what it would be like…” * Lulu “What it will be like? So my wish can...do something horrible in the future? Like what?” (He takes her back into her room. With that, the Spirit of Christmas Present disappears into the mirror.) * Lulu “Wait! Sir! I need to know more!” (Just then, a figure pushes her away from the mirror. Coming out is a red-eyed cockatrice with a cornucopia on his head and a black shirt with a flame pattern on it.) * Lulu “Let me guess...you’re the Spirit of Christmas Future?” (The spirit just grinned evilly at her. He grabs the little girl with his hand and takes her into the mirror once again. She finds herself in the North Pole and a destroyed house and factory was nearby. She saw many elves crying and mourning over someone. The little girl takes a look and noticed a tombstone. She gasped.) * Lulu “There’s no way…” (gasp) “Is...is this for real?” (Pan to the elves.) * 1 “This is horrible! So horrible!” * 2 “Who on Earth would do this?!” * 3 “Obviously, someone without a brain!” * 4 “With Santa Claus gone, how will we bring Christmas cheer to the whole world?” (Pan back to the pair.) * Lulu “Spirit, tell me! Who’s grave is that?” * Spike “Didn’t you see the inscription? It’s Santa Claus.” (He cackles as he drags her away into her room. He disappears into the mirror.) * Lulu “No! No! No! Spirit! Come back! Please!” (Tears formed in her eyes.) “I want another chance!” (Just then, she wipes away the tears and screams at the mirror.) * Lulu (suddenly angry) “You know what?! I don’t care! I don’t care how miserable the world will look in the future if I made that stupid wish! You’d think that’ll scare me?! I’d like to see you try! I hate Christmas! I hate everything about it!!!” (Cut to outside her house. Tolee, Rintoo, Hoho, Ms. Kai-Lan, and four ghosts gathered.) * Hoho “She sure is grumpy.” * Kai-Lan “Well, there’s gotta be a way to cheer her up.” * Ulysses “I’ve got the perfect idea. Follow me.” (The Christmas Present spirit leads the gang to a building.) * Tolee “Where are you taking us?” * Ulysses “We’re going to see the Jackalope-In-The-Box.” (The koala cop shoots a confused glare at the fireman. Cut to a red, green, and white room with toys on the shelves and in toy chests. The Spirit of Christmas Present leads them to a giant box with a wind-up key on the front. He winds up the key. The Jackalope-In-The-Box’s sudden appearance startled everyone. He wears a red clown outfit and a blue wig.) * Jack “Hi, hi, hi! How’s everyone doing on this fantastic day?” * Ulysses “Jackalope-In-The-Box. We need your help.” * Jack “With what? I’m more than happy to help!” * Rintoo “Well, we have a little...problem with a girl.” * Jack “What ‘girl’ problem?” * Kai-Lan “She is not very happy about...today or tomorrow.” * Jack “...She has cramps?” * Felix “Sir! Her name is Lulu! She holds a very strong displeasure towards the best time of the year! In other words, she deathly hates Christmas.” * Jack “Woah, woah, what?! Is she out of her sweet little mind?!” * Spike “Well, she is just a kid. I don’t know any kids who strongly dislikes Christmas.” (While they are talking, the candy maker looks at a picture.) * Hoho “Hey, everyone! Look at this picture!” (All gathered around him to look at the picture. It is Lulu. She is standing near a Christmas tree and holding a gingerbread house. One detail that caught their eye is her smile.) * Spike “Is that the little girl?” * Cappy “Yeah, but she’s...smiling?” * Hoho “But that’s not all. She’s holding a gingerbread house.” * Kai-Lan “Hey! Why don’t we make her a big gingerbread house?” (All look with surprise.) * Ulysses “You know, that’s not a bad idea.” * Tolee “I agree. That might help her get into the spirit.” * Rintoo “So let’s do it!” * All “YEAH!” (Just then, the purple-eyed cockatrice nutcracker in the opposite corner of the room begins to speak. He wears a blue soldier outfit.) * Thorn “Hey, wait!” * Jack “Oh? The nutcracker speaks.” * Thorn “Do you mind if I help too?” (An orange toy reindeer with a red mane and blinking red nose speaks.) * Manny “And me too?” (As well as a gingerbread dragon.) * Kunekune “Don’t forget me.” * Kai-Lan “Sure! The more the merrier!” * Hoho “So what should we do to build the giant gingerbread house for Lulu?” * Felix “Oh. That’s where you and Ms. Kai-Lan come in. Ms. Kai-Lan, you make the gingerbread, and make a lot.” * Kai-Lan “You got it.” * Hoho “Ooh! Ooh! What do I get to do?” * Felix “Mr. Hoho. You have to make very big pieces of candy.” * Hoho “That’ll be easy! I’ll make them as big as I can!” * Kai-Lan “And to put it all together, we need white frosting.” * Felix “Wait. Did you say white frosting? You know, there’s only one place where you can get it.” * Spike “Where’s that?” * Felix “Look there.” (He points to a large white mansion in the distance.) * All (gasped fearfully) “Marshmallow Mansion?!” * Thorn “But that’s where the Ghost of Marshmallow Mansion lives!” * Kunekune “He also guards it. Though the frosting belongs to everyone, he wants to keep it all to himself.” * Rintoo “That’s selfish!” * Ulysses “Who will go and get the marshmallow frosting?” * Jack “I’ll send my trusty friends to get it. The nucracker-trice, the reindeer-core, and the gingerbread dragon.” * Manny “We’re ready, Mr. Jackalope-In-The-Box.” * Tolee (as the trio left) “And be careful.” (Cut to the three Christmas figures approaching the mansion. They entered inside.) * Thorn “So where do you think the frosting is?” * Manny “Dude, you smell that?” (Sniff.) “Marshmallow frosting…Follow me! I know where it is.” * Kunekune “You do?” * Manny “I can smell things from miles away. Of course I do.” (The nucracker-trice and the gingerbread dragon uneasily followed the reindeer.) * Kai-Lan (voiceover, reading) “ ‘And so, the nutcracker, gingerbread dragon, and the reindeer followed the smell. It wasn’t long before they bumped into the ghost they should fear.” (The ghost in front of them is a light blue elephant wearing old clothing and a broken propeller beanie.) * Stompy “Mine!” * Thorn, Manny “The ghost of Marshmallow Mansion!” (They ran away from him. Wipe to the three approaching a door.) * Manny “Oh man. The smell’s coming from behind that door.” (He opens the door and saw lots of marshmallow frosting.) * Manny “Woah! Look at all that!” (The nutcracker holds out lots of empty glass jars.) * Thorn “Jars ready?” (Dissolve to a wagon full of marshmallow-filled jars.) * Kunekune “I think that’s enough.” * Thorn “Right. Now let’s go.” (Just before they were about to leave the mansion, the ghost stands in their way and takes the wagon away from them.) * Stompy “Mine.” * Thorn “But...we really need it, ghost.” * Stompy “Why?” * Manny “To cheer someone up.” * Kunekune “A little girl who really hates Christmas…” * Stompy “Hates...Christmas…” (gasps sadly) “...Really?” * Thorn, Manny “Really…” (All three look downcasted. The ghost has tears filling his eyes, then he bawls out.) * Stompy “That’s the most depressing thing I’ve ever heard!” (He kneels down, sobbing.) “A little girl who seriously hates Christmas! That’s horrible!” (He continues to cry.) * Kunekune “Don’t cry, Mr. Ghost.” * Thorn “We need the marshmallow frosting to make the little girl the biggest gingerbread house she’s ever seen!” * Stompy (immediately brightens up) “Really? Well, why didn’t ya say so? Go on ahead!” (He gives back the wagon.) * Thorn, Manny “Thank you!” (They left the mansion. Cut to them approaching the rest.) * Tolee “Ooh! You’re back already?” * Thorn “Yep.” * Manny “And we’ve got the marshmallow frosting.” * Jack “Cool-eo! Let’s go make that jumbo gingerbread house!” (Everyone cheers and agrees. Cut to a montage of the gang building the house near the girl’s house, starting with the gingerbread then putting them together with the frosting. Then, they start to put on the giant candy. Meanwhile, inside, the little girl pays no heed as to the action outside. Instead, she is drawing a picture on paper with a look of indifference. She noticed the window and goes over to pull the shades down. The montage ends with the gang viewing the now-finished giant gingerbread house.) (Cappy goes to the front door of the girl’s home and knocks. The girl opens the door, but quickly shuts it in his face.) * Cappy (back with the others) “I don’t think she wants to come out.” * Ulysses “She’s so grumpy.” * Spike “Just forget it. What’s the point? She’ll never come out.” (All except for the Christmas Past spirit left the scene. Shortly, the girl’s ghostly friend comes over to him.) * Cappy “You should probably go to the party, ghost of Christmas Past. My...former...friend will come out when she’s ready.” (Christmas Past ghost kneels down in defeat and cheerless.) * Felix “But...she has to come out now...or she’s going to miss...everything.” (The rest come by his side, most have the same expression.) * Felix “The presents...the cookies...even the carols. Everyone in town is going to be there, and the little girl should be there, too. Because...more than anything else...Christmas is a time where everyone gets together. All of us. Tomorrow night is our Christmas party, and the little girl has to be there.” ~ (Song) ~ Ulysses, Spike It’s Christmas, a time to come together The happiest time that should on and on forever Manny, Jack, Kunekune, Thorn And thought, oh, loathes the day We hoped that she would say Kai-Lan, Hoho, Tolee, Rintoo This Christmas time must go on… Forever… Forever… ~ (Song ends) ~ (The little girl comes out of her house. She carefully steps out and noticed the giant gingerbread house next to hers. She gingerly approaches it and eyes every detail on it.) * Lulu “What’s this? A gingerbread house?” (More looking around.) “Is this...for me?” * Jack “Eeeeeyup!” (He goes up to her.) “What do you think?” (A smile develops on her face. Then she begins to laugh.) * Lulu “Look at that.” (More laughter.) “It’s a gingerbread house for me! Can you believe that?” (She continues her laughter, the Jackalope-In-The-Box joins in.) * Lulu “Happy holidays, everyone!” * sans Lulu “Happy holidays, Lulu!” * Lulu “Let’s go and celebrate!” (All cheer and cut to a montage of them at the Christmas party the next night.) * Kai-Lan (voiceover, reading) “ ‘And so...the little girl changed her ways and actually got to like Christmas for the first time. She had lots of fun at the party. She was so happy, she wished it was Christmas every day.’ “ (Cut back to her bedroom.) * Kai-Lan “The end.” (She closes the book.) * Bubu “Wow! That was a cool story, especially the part where the three Christmas ghosts were introduced.” * Fufu “I like the Jackalope-In-The-Box.” * San “I have to agree. The story was very good.” * Kai-Lan “I’m glad you all liked it. Now it’s getting vey late, guys.” * Ants “Oh yeah!” (Kai-Lan climbs onto her bed and gets comfortable.) * Kai-Lan “Good night, ants.” * Ants (half-awake) “Good night, Kai-Lan…” (Cut to outside Kai-Lan’s house and the camera pans away from it as the snow continues to fall in the dark night.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts